Princess of Fireworks
by adventuretimedog
Summary: Princess Bubblegum and her girlfriend, Marceline, put on a firework show in the Candy Kingdom.


Everything was set up for Princess Bubblegum's firework show that night. Peppermint Butler built a hefty platform in front of the castle's entrance and filled its perimeter with various canons and mortars each containing one of the princess' newly designed fireworks. Candy citizens were so excited to view the show, that every street in the kingdom was packed shoulder to shoulder, even hours before the event was to take place. The grassy hills surrounding the city displayed masses of picnic blankets and tents owned the people of neighboring empires. Indeed, all of Ooo was waiting to witness this spectacle.

The princess was preparing for the show in her bedroom with her favorite vampire, Marceline. She was deciding what to wear that night and her girlfriend wasn't helping.

"I think you should go out as you are right now." Marceline kissed Bonnibel's lips.

"Marcy, I'm naked." Bonnie blushed. She got out from under the safety of her pink duvet and walked towards her closet.

Marceline looked her up and down, "And you look mighty fine that way." She got up and floated towards her princess, kissing her neck from behind and moving her cold, gray hands down Bonnie's pink body causing the girl to shiver.

"I think I'll wear this," Princess Bubblegum, ignoring the vampire's advances, pulled out a pink sweater with lavender jeans and put them on, "I'm just so nervous. What if they don't ignite properly and fail to explode? I'll disappoint hundreds of spectators."

"Don't worry about it, Bonnie, with a brain as big as yours there's no way you can mess it up. Here, this'll calm your nerves." Marceline flew over to the nightstand and pulled out a fat cigar made of bubblegum. She popped it in Bonnibel's mouth and lit it with her pyrokinesis.

"Marceline, you know I don't smoke." Bubblegum glared at her.

"Oh come on, Bon Bon, can't you relax and let loose for one night? Speaking of which, are you gonna let me do it?" The vampire queen was grinning ear to ear.

"That stunt is way to dangerous, I will not condone it in during the show."

"Ppplllleeeaaasssseee? Just for the finale? I'm already undead, so what's the harm in a little fun? I'm begging you!" Marceline pleaded on her knees before the princess.

Bonnie puffed out a cloud of smoke from the cigar, "Alright, you can do it at the end. Let's go, I'm starting the show soon."

The pair went down to start the show. Bubblegum stepped onto the stage and the crowd erupted into screaming and cheering. She gave a polite greeting and began the show by lighting the first explosive with the slow-burning cigar that she had forgotten to dispose of earlier. Each firework lighted the next in the series as part of a chain reaction, therefore the colors illuminating the sky never stopped. The princess had designed them to glow at different times to create moving animals and shapes. There was a tangerine dragon flapping its wings and spitting lava followed by a plum octopus strangling a dolphin while spraying ink followed by a whole zoo of other monstrous animals. After the animal portion of the show subsided, a slew of people boomed into the sky including Finn and Jake waving their swords and members of the Candy Kingdom dancing and laughing.

With every new firework, the ooo's and ahh's of the crowd increased as they fell deeper into a mesmerized trance. After the initial firework was lit, the show was self-sustained enough to allow Princess Bubblegum to stroll backstage for a few minutes, which happened to be where her vampire queen sat watching the show.

"Bonnie, this is amazing! How did you do this?" Marceline's gaze never broke from the spectacle in the sky.

"I tried to synthesize the eruption of emotions that overpowers my heart when I'm with you, by combusting compounds of certain metals found on the Periodic Table. In short, I was trying to express my love for you, Marcy." Upon hearing this, Marceline gawked at Bonnibel, dumbfounded that the princess would create such a grand presentation to express her feelings.

"Wow. I don't know what to say, except that I love you too, although I'm not sciency enough to do something like this."

As the fireworks dwindled, Bubblegum kissed Marceline passionately and told her, "The finale is about to start, you better get ready." They held hands as they went to the front of the stage and Peppermint Butler wheeled out a huge canon. Marceline shimmied into it as Princess Bubblegum lit the fuse with a new bubblegum cigar.

The last firework of the night was one of Marceline strumming her axe base with hearts appearing behind her just as the real vampire queen was shot out of the canon, flew right through one of the pink hearts, and vanished into the glittering sky. The crowd roared in excitement as the show ended.

Afterwards, Marceline reappeared next to the princess, "That was awesome! Can we do it again?" She energetically raved, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and making them float high into the air.

Bonnibel stuck her big bubblegum cigar in the vampire's mouth and lit it with a match, "Here, this'll calm you down." She giggled as Marceline puffed out a huge smoke cloud and set her back on the ground.

The show was an obvious hit and the citizens begged for an encore. And so, from that day forward, all living things in the Land of Ooo would gather for one day each year and feast their eyes on a glorious firework extravaganza put on by Princess Bubblegum and the love of her life, Marceline the Vampire Queen.


End file.
